exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nara Burns
Voiced by: Lisa Ann Beley Personality Appearance Nara has blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pale green body suit and a pink pull over vest. History While she may appear to be the trademark “cute girl” in the squad, Lieutenant Nara Burns was in fact an Exofleet officer and highly skilled E-frame pilot. Born and raised on Venus, Nara was a farmer along with her brother and parents and even then she was a dreamer. She dreamed of going off world and seeing the solar system. To fulfill that dream, she joined the Exofleet against her parent’s wishes, and left Venus. She became an E-frame pilot and then an officer and ultimately became second in command of the E-frame unit Able squad. When Exofleet declared war on the Pirate Clans of Saturn, Nara and Able Squad were among the first units sent into the fray. In the firefight on the moon Enceladus, Nara was the liaison to the Jump troops following their landing. When the Jump troopers were pinned down, Nara attempted to give supporting fire until Able Squad could come. Taking several laser cannon blasts, her E-frame was crippled and she crashed into a Pirate support weapon. She was knocked unconscious by the crash and captured by the pirates. When Able squad walked into the pirate's cloaked ambush, Nara jumped one of the guards, stole his blaster and shot out the controls for the holograms and saved Able squad. Able Squad then blew open the hatch to the control center causing the atmosphere to be vented out into the vacuum of the moon. Nara, without a helmet began to suffocate. It was only due to Marsala giving Nara his helmet that she survived. From that point on, Nara and Marsala seemed to have formed some form of bond. When the Neosapians conquered the Home worlds, Captain Marcus ordered all ships to full speed to return to earth. When Lt. Marsh objected to the order, Marcus had him arrested and ultimately sentenced to execution. When the Neosapiens ambushed the split Exofleet, Nara and the rest of Able squad jumped the guards and freed Marsh. Following Able squad's return to Io, Nara spent a year in the brig along with her squad mates for their acts of insubordination. With their sentence ended, Nara returned to active service and soon volunteered Able squad for recon duty on Venus. In reality she wanted to find out if her family was alright. She soon discovered that her parents were dead and her brother, James was now a leader in the Venus resistance. She learned that James was planning to turn Marsh, DeLeon and Marsala over to Draconis in exchange for food. In order to save her squad mates, she demanded that James turn her over too. Predictably, James called off the deal and the Neosapiens attacked. Following that incident, James and the Venusian resistance agreed to work with Marsh to disable the GRAF shield. While Marsh, DeLeon and Marsala went into the base and captured Algenon, Nara provided support fire and ultimately got them out of a tight situation. Nara returned to Io with the rest of her squad and continued to aide in base construction. 3 months later, Able squad was assigned to destroy a Neosapien weapons complex on Mars. The assignment was a ruse laid by Captain Marcus, and it was intended to remove Able Squad in preparation for Marcus’ move against Winfield. Nara and the rest of Able squad were marooned on Mars, but soon discovered that Phaeton had set up a massive birthing complex with the capability to birth thousands of Neosapiens at a time. The squad unanimously agreed to take out the complex. Later when it appeared that Marsala had betrayed the squad, Nara was captured along with the rest of the squad. Even when Marsala held the entire squad at gunpoint, with Phaeton’s orders to execute them, Nara did not believe that Marsala had betrayed the squad. Her faith in Marsala was validated when he attacked the guards and took Phaeton captive. Following Able squad’s escape from Mars, Marsh volunteered for ambassador duty and Nara was placed in command of Able squad. Her squad’s first assignment was to pick up several of the resistance leaders and bring them to Io. While Torres took Bronski, Marsala, and Takagi to earth, Nara took Weston to Venus to pick up her brother, James. Although she was attacked by a flight of Neosapian Y-wings, Weston covered her long enough for the group to make it back to the shuttle. With the arrangement of an alliance between the resistance leaders and Exo-fleet, and the newly added might of the pirate clans to the alliance, Nara along with able squad began extended operations to support the various resistance groups. On one such mission, to make a weapons and supply drop the Venus resistance, Nara and Bronski were captured. Under threat of execution by Draconis, they were added to a slave labor group that had been tasked with building a secret base for Draconis to use against Phaeton. With the aide of the captured Venus resistance, Nara was able to contact Able squad and facilitate their rescue. Several weeks later, during the initial phase of the Venus liberation campaign, Marsala was captured by Draconis and imprisoned in Lysander’s laboratory. Faced with the compromise of the entire campaign, J.T. Marsh decided not to mount a rescue mission for Marsala, and instead level the complex. In response, Nara left Able squad base camp in her E-frame. Remembering how Marsala had saved her life in the past, Nara made up her mind to rescue Marsala no matter the cost. With J.T. blasting the base, and the primary support structures weakening, Nara entered the base and risked her life in her efforts to rescue Marsala. She ultimately saved Marsala and captured the Neo-mutate, though it was disguised as Lysander at the time. Once again together, Marsala and Nara once again returned to the front line and acted a recon team. It was Nara and Marsala who witnessed the Neo-mega’s re-activation of the GRAF Shield. Later, this activation was proven to be a false, and bait to trap the Exo-fleet with a second GRAF generator. During James’ assault on Vesta, it was Nara who pleaded with Marsh to support his efforts and Marsala who ultimately convinced him to do just that. During the battle of Vesta, James was horribly injured, but Venus was declared liberated from Neosapian occupation. Only days later, Kruger of the Venus resistance and other extremist members, captured Marsala and used him as a hostage in order to force the Exofleet to imprison all the Neo-sapians on Venus. Nara went to James knowing that he knew about the plot. James ultimately vowed to save Marsala and joined up with Kruger’s group. He did succeed in rescuing Marsala, but only at the cost of his own life. Now, with her brother and parents dead, the only family Nara had was Able squad. Following the discovery of the Neo-lords in Antarctica Nara, along with Marsh and Marsala, was assigned to track down the genetic scientist Ketzer in the Amazon rain forest. The group was ambushed and Nara was captured by unseen foes who later proved to be Ketzer’s band of genetically altered villagers. Nara was taken to Ketzer’s village where she awoke sometime later. Ketzer reveled himself to her, showing her that he had genetically reengineered himself as well. Using Nara’s E-frame, Ketzer contacted Marsh and instructed him where to go to. When Marsh and Marsala came to Ketzer’s village, it was then that Ketzer reveled that he had injected Nara with his mutating agent. In exchange for the antidote, Ketzer wanted Marsh to shut down the city of Mannose at the Amazon basin. Marsh finally agreed to shut down the city, but before either Ketzer or Marsh could do anything, Draconis attacked. In the ensuing battle, Nara and the others grabbed Ketzer and left the village. When Ketzer came to, he reveled that he had lied about their being an antidote to the mutating agent. Suddenly, and before anyone could do anything to stop it, Ketzer vanished into the forest. Exofleet couldn’t spare the resources or people to search for the deranged Ketzer. With the advent of the terrifying Neo-lords in the war, and Phaeton’s paranoia elevating, it was time to drop the hammer. Pushing in, Exofleet made a forced march to the Moon. Nara took her place as Able Squad’s commander and joined the battle. The battle was won, but at a heavy cost. Nearly a third of a company of jump troops had been killed, and Alec DeLeon had been killed in battle against the Typhonus clone. In the streets of planes of Canada, Marsh was jumped by the combined forces of the Shiva, Typhonus and Draconis clones. He was taken captive and brought before Phaeton. It was Nara, Marsala, and Takagi who came smashing into Phaeton’s command center. Freeing Marsh, and killing Preatorus, the groups quickly attacked Phaeton. Phaeton had become mad with paranoia and his advancing auto-mutation syndrome, and that made him a deadly opponent. Disabling Marsh, and crippling Marsala’s E-frame, Phaeton’s body suddenly liquefied and he began to ooze toward the detonator for his doomsday weapon. Nara, becoming more powerful due to the mutating agent of Ketzer’s suddenly displayed a bizarre ability, telekinesis. With her newfound power, she held Phaeton at bay and kept him from activating the doomsday weapon. Phaeton turned to Nara and gasped out "You, you’re not human…" Nara replied, "My parents were human. And my brother was human. His name was James." as she pulled the trigger and killed Phaeton. Following the end of the war, Nara returned to Venus with plans to rebuild the Burns farm and start a family. She expressed a desire to have Marsala in her life, but he had greater responsibilities to the Neosapien survivors. He promised to return to visit her and her children. But what of Ketzer’s mutating agent? Category:Terrans Category:ExoFleet Officers Category:E-Frame Pilots Category:Female